


We Can Be For Each Other (What We Cannot Have Ourselves)

by Mandirus



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandirus/pseuds/Mandirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kluas could never allow them to be with whom they wanted, so they found solace with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be For Each Other (What We Cannot Have Ourselves)

Her brother, ever the perfect gentleman, reached out to take her hand. Rebekah considered him for a moment. Did she want this? _Of course._ They had been so far apart for far too long and his smile was ever so intoxicating. Standing, she smiled back at him as she was led towards the staircase.

Elijah pulled them both together as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom and kissed her soundly.

"What do you need?"

In truth, she knew what this really meant for both of them. Their brother wouldn't allow them to have others. If Klaus so much as smelled another man on her...

Rebekah closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "You. On the bottom, I think," she leaned up to take a deep breathe of him.

"You wish to ride me?" There was a certain amused glint to his eyes.

"Yes," she was sure of it now, "that would be nice."

Elijah nodded, and began to shrug himself out of his suit jacket.

They worked slowly to help each other other of their clothing; Rebekah took playful nips of her brothers' bare neck and torso as he peeled away the layers on his way to the soft curls between her legs.

The look on her face as she tilted her head back must have told him all he needed to know. She could feel a warm smile against her neck; drawing kisses down as his once free hand caressed her breast while its mate made slow circles on her clit.  
It was a few minutes before her thoughts resurfaced.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"No," she corrected, "I'm enjoying you. Speaking of," Rebekah pulled away just enough to step out of the clothing pooled at her feet, then used her hands to guide him closer towards the bed. "Lay down." Ever obedient, Elijah did what was asked of him. She grabbed his erection and stroked it in a steady rhythm; her brother leaned back against the mattress and sighed.

"And what do you need, dear brother?"

There may have been a slight gasp, but he dare not make his opinions known.

Rebekah sighed inwardly. _Must you always place anothers' happiness above your own?_

She worked her brother for another few minutes before deciding to climb upon the bed and straddle him, settling him deep within her. As she did so, he could feel Elijah still. She waited there, a knowing smile drawing upon her face as she felt him course within her; watching him slowly come back into his senses. After, she bent down to kiss him eagerly, and waited a moment for him to harden within her again.

Then she closed her eyes and began to move.

Able hands caressed Rebekah's body. Tending to her breasts, hips, and back. All of the places she enjoyed being touched. She herself focused on baring down on Elijah's shaft while simultaneously kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders. She knew her brother had many erogenous zones, but he tended to revel in giving pleasure of others most of all.

Rebekah felt the ever-familiar warming sensation fill her lower body. Moments later Elijah followed closely behind as she clutched against him.

She resisted the urge to lay against him. Instead, Elijah brought up his legs for her to rest against.

\---

He ever-so-gently pushed back a strand of sweat-dampened hair.

"Who were you thinking of?"

Though they may not have been done yet, Rebekah had learned to give in to this part of the evening. This confession.

Elijah, beautiful Elijah, allowed Rebekah to lose herself during the periods that they were together. Would bend to her every whim and folly, if only ever to make her happy. Elijah, ever the doting brother would tend to her whims, but for a small price.

"Shaun," she admitted after a time, "He was lovely, and charming, with bright, honest eyes. I think you would have gotten along...had things gone differently."

_Had Kluas not murdered every other man I attempted to bring into my bed_ , she thought bitterly. _Had I never smelled of them...They would have lived.  
_

Elijah nodded sympathetically, "It's in our brothers' nature to be distrustful of outsiders."

_You mean that he is jealous_ , she continued inwardly. _And scared that we would suddenly give him up in but a single moment._

"It's not fair," Rebekah said as she bent forward to rest against his broad chest, "we could have spent--"

Rebekah suddenly felt the mattress against her back and Elijah's lips against her own. She could not protest, not with his length filling her again. He shifted them both as he dug his heels into the carpet in order to properly press into her. He grunted as he pumped deep, seemingly determined to rid her of any thought.

The sounds coming from her may have signaled that it had worked, and quite well at that.

She contracted once. Twice. Elijah worked an angle that was better for the both of them as he teased both her breasts with his mouth and hand. A third time.

There was ever-familiar pulse inside her. She sighed, following him again to orgasm, boneless. Elijah quickly maneuvered them as to place her on top again, his sweat-soaked arms wrapped around her all the while his cock remained deep inside. She didn't mind. It had been far too long since she had felt this spent.

\---

Rebekah awoke to find the sheets were still damp and her brother watching her fondly.

"Rest well?"

She stretched and stifled the ages-old sensation to yawn, "I think so."

As he stood to collect his clothing she couldn't help but think the thoroughly-fucked and disheveled look suited him. He needed this just as much as she did.

"Will you be returning home shortly?"

"Perhaps," she stretched in the bed, "it does feel good just to bask for a while."

He nodded agreeably as he dressed, "I will see you then."

As he departed she couldn't help but feel a pang of loss. For both her brother, and those they had both left behind.


End file.
